dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Z (Nikon23)
Z''' is a Neko Majin that was trained by Goku in the spin off manga, '''Neko Majin Z. In Dragon Ball SF, he appears to be trained by Tien of the New Crane School and joins the Z Fighters in the battle to protect the universe. 'Neko Majin & Neko Majin Z:' After taking an interest in martial arts, Z becomes a pupil of Goku and quickly becomes a well skilled martial artist. He is also good friends with Goku's other student, Uub. His rival, Usagi Majin also trains in Martial Arts and their rivalry intensifies. Upon his completion of training, he is rewarded with an orange and blue gi that resembles Goku's, but with Z's symbol on it instead. 'Dragon Ball SF:' 'Early Life:' This version of the Z differs from the version that is introduced in the spinoff manga, Neko Majin Z. Z is from a rare race of nekomajins on earth. Z develops a love for Martial Arts and fighting strong opponents. After Tien becomes the new Master of the Crane School, Z becomes one of his pupils and begins to undergo training. During his training, he develops a friendly rivalry and friendship with Tien and Launch's son, Rai Shinhan. '32nd World Tournament Saga through Cobra Saga:' 7 Years later, during the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Z competes along with the Z Fighters and is introduced as one of the next generation of Z Fighters along with Rai. In the Adult Division he defeats his best friend, Raion, but loses to Goku in his next match soon afterwards. A year later, Z fought against the Saiyans, Nikon, Mass and Turles along with Tien, Chaiotzu and Raion and they are all killed in battle and later revived by the Gold Star Dragon Balls. 'General Copper Saga through Super Android 22 Saga:' 4 years later, Z along with the Z Fighters fight against the Androids created by General Copper but is easily outclassed like most of the Z Fighters. He along with the Z Fighters witnesses Goku's grandson, Rohan defeat Super Android 22 and restore peace back to the Earth. '35th World Tournament Saga through Ark Jr. Saga:' 4 years later, Z along with most of the Z Fighters compete in the 35th World Martial Arts Tournament. He loses to Majuub in a match, and later helps the Z Fighters fight against Bojack's older brother, Malvoc who has now appeared on Earth, looking for revenge. A year later, Z and the Z Fighters' next opponent is against a arch-nemesis of Old Kai known as Ark, now revived on Earth by a descendant of the wizard, Riku. He and most of the Z Fighters are all killed and later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and later help to contribute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. A few years later, Z competes in another World Martial Arts Tournament, and later witnesses Goku's fight against the reincarnation of Ark, Ark Jr. 'Dragon Ball GF:' 'Techniques and Abilities:' 'Transformation:' 'Super Neko Majin:' This transformation is similar to a Super Saiyan to an extent. In Neko Majin Z, Z powers up to this form after witnessing Onio transform into a Super Saiyan. Z states that he is able to absorb much more energy as a Super Neko Majin than Onio does as a Super Saiyan. in Dragon Ball SF, in Dragon Ball Chapter #23, it is revealed that Z developed the Super Neko Majin Transformation after gaining a interest and likng to the Super Saiyan transformation. When in this transformation, his appearance drastically changes with his fur on his entire body turns golden, and his body emits a golden like aura, similar to the Super Saiyan transformation 'Vioce Actors:' Japanese Dub: Kizo Shioya FUNimation Dub: Josh Martin Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Neko Majin Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters